Generations Colliding: the Elderly Hanzo versus Youthful Masago
Two men stood in the middle of a field. The man at the front was older than the other by several decades, his face covered in bandages and his eyes obscured by a single bandana. A can rested in his hand, seemingly the only thing that kept him from falling over in his growing age. The second was the younger of the two, obviously only just old enough to grow facial hair. The younger seemed to be speaking to the elder, gesturing wildly as if he expected the older man to see his movements. "Lord Hanzo you don't need to do this. You should be relaxing, not fighting children." the younger man said, tapping the elder Hanzo on the shoulder. "I can't let you do this Lord Hanzo, your health is poor as it is, you can't even see." "Don't tell me what I cannot do... As a member of the Senju clan you can understand what I must do." Hanzo reprimanded, his voice carrying compassion and force. "The young shall inherit the world, if I do not face them then how can we expect them to ever evolve past the older generation? You are still young, you will learn what must be done in time. As for me, I have an obligation to the next generation. You understand, correct?" "Yes, Lord Hanzo." the younger Senju said, hanging his head before he turned to walk away. "I wish you luck." "so you are the one, I was told to babysit ?" said a voice, coming from Masago a girl in her twenties. She stood in front of Hanzo scanning him from head to toe. "Just because I am blind does not mean I need others to help me." Hanzo said, tapping the side of his head. "Now, I have heard that you are the daughter of the Kazekage. I have brought you here not for the escort mission you probably believed it to be. Rather, I have called you here so that I may test the strength of your lineage. After all, you shall have to surpass your father if you ever want to guide the next generation." "The Kazekage has a name, his name is Gaara, also known as Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, and I have faith in my abilities, not to be taught by a Old man like you, and I don't know why I can trust you," said the girl. "Take a breath when you speak, you're sentences are starting to blend." Hanzo teased, tapping his cane against the ground. "As for whether or not I can be trusted, the answer is 'no.' I am a shinobi, clad in shadows, but worse than that I am a politician. I can be trusted as much as the wolf that eats the farmer's chicken. I want you to doubt me, question me. If the young do not question the choices of those that came before them they will never grow!" Hanzo explained, spreading his arms wide as if greeting Masago. "As such, to test the next generation I have tasked myself with challenging those who are descended from power! Now, I shall test you, and we shall see if you are worthy of your history!" Hanzo announced, a smile on his lips. Driving his cane into the muddy earth, he formed a handseal. The ground around Hanzo would began to break apart as Hanzo used his ancestral technique. "Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!" Hanzo cried out, a forest erupting from the ground where a forest had never grown. A surging forest though was not the worst of Masago's problems, because one each tree there was a flower, spreading pollen into the air. "Using strong jutsu's at the beginning, you cease to loose your mind, along with your eyes," Ayame said, as she quickly wrapped herself with sand, to plan for the next move. "If all you use is your weakest techniques than how can you ever learn the limits of your power! If my strongest jutsu is so far beyond yours than how can the young ever surpass the old?" Hanzo asked, holding out his right arm towards Masago's shield of sand. "Wood Release: Migrating Plant Life Technique..." Hanzo whispered to himself, chakra flowing through his body. His arm began to solidify, turning to wood as it began to shift. Extending towards Masago's stationary shield, Hanzo had turned his arm into a wooden spear. Even Masago's shield of sand would would crumble before the force of this spear. And once Masago's defense was penetrated, a floor would form at the tip of the spear, spreading pollen into her little bubble. How could she hope to avoid this attack? Masago, started feeling dizzy inside the Sand Coffin, and started flying above the forest, to breath fresh air. She then saw below her a wooden spear coming to attack. Hanzo smiled, the girl attempting to fly upwards to escape him. But Hanzo was anything but inflexible, and his next tactic would be overwhelming. His torso began to change, growing roots as the lower half of his body began to change into that of a tree. The accelerated growth of the tree moved Hanzo upwards, easily within range of Masago. The girl had trapped herself in a shield of sand, forgetting to give herself a way to see outside. That would be her downfall, as nobody could see through solid objects, unless she was also Hyuuga. The spear would impale her shield, and her defeat would be guaranteed. From a small opening, Masago sent out a to check Hanzo's advances. Masago had obviously done nothing to stop Hanzo's attacks, even if she could see them coming. Her shield of sand was impaled, and inside her shield a flower grew, the spores filling the air around her. Within seconds she would be uncouncis, succumbing to Hanzo's most basic jutsu. Masago took her Fan and created a stream of high-velocity wind, to cut the flower and to blow the spores towards Hanzo, she created another stream of high-velocity towards Hanzo. The blind man didn't even frown as Masago cleverly disrupted his jutsu, but still the match was in his advantage. Hanzo's body began to harden, turning to wood as Masago's wind struck him dead on. Hanzo had hardened his body to that of the hardest known trees, greatly lessening any damage the weak wind jutsu would have otherwise dealt. Yet with this defense, came Hanzo's attack. Tendrils of wood erupted from his body, surging towards Masago's shield. The spears of wood would seek to break her shield of sand, impaling the girl inside.